Detras de
by MyriAm LilIanA
Summary: Summary: Y vi entrar aquel monumento de mujer, mi vista no fue precisamente a sus ojos, era imposible no verla, pero sorpresa, seria mi nueva compañera de oficina; que esconderá aquella castaña detrás de ese caminar sexy y dulce sonrisa.


Detrás de…

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad del Grupo CLAMP.

Summary: Y vi entrar aquel monumento de mujer, mi vista no fue precisamente a sus ojos, era imposible no verla, pero sorpresa, seria mi nueva compañera de oficina; que esconderá aquella castaña detrás de ese caminar sexy y dulce sonrisa.

...:::::::::::

Una mañana hermosa, un día normal para las demás personas pero no para él, este día seria el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida, empezaría de nuevo como él siempre lo deseo, dejo a un lado todas las tristezas, resentimientos, tragos amargos e incluso sus propios fantasmas, todo sería diferente esta vez, aria las cosas bien sin ocultarse de nada y nadie; miro el reloj de su buro, debería darse una ducha rápida si quería llegar temprano a su nuevo empleo, aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo así que decidió prepararse un buen desayuno, no podía empezar su día si no tenía energía necesaria.

Pronto ya se encontraba en frente de un gran edificio, que a partir de ese momento seria su nuevo lugar de trabajo, entro y la recepcionista le entrego un pase temporal, ya que el suyo aún no estaba listo y como ya en varias ocasiones le ocurría la mujer trato de coquetear con él, subió al elevador sin prestarle la mayor importancia presiono el botón del último piso donde el ahora en adelante trabajaría, sintió unos pasos apresurados acercarse y una voz diciendo espere, detuvo el elevador y una bella mujer entro en él, ella pronuncio un tenue gracias y presiono, al igual que el que lo había hecho anterior mente, el último piso.

Sentía que el elevador avanzaba demasiado lento, tal vez era producto de su imaginación, el estar solo con esa mujer lo ponía de cierto modo nervioso, la mujer era joven y porque no decirlo muy atractiva. Era delgada, pero no a tal grado de parecer anoréxica, sus piernas estaban endemoniadamente bien formadas al igual que su trasero, que desde el punto en el que se encontraba lo podía apreciar muy bien, siguiendo con su descripción, la chica tenía una cintura angosta que le marcaba perfectamente las curvas que había en su cuerpo, las curvas por las que cualquier hombre se perdería, incluido el por supuesto, su respiración al igual que los latidos de su corazón, lentamente se fueron acelerando; todo en ella parecía perfecto, todo en su lugar y con las medidas necesarias, comenzó a imaginarse lo delicados que debían ser esos labios.

Escucho el timbre que anunciaba la llegada a su destino, salió de su ensoñación cuando ve aquella mujer que salía con su caminas sexy de aquel elevador, se pudo percatar que más de un hombre miraba el trasero bien formado, de aquella belleza, por dios que le estaba pasando nuca había sentido aquella atracción por una mujer desconocida.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos lujuriosos para otro momento, ahora debía dirigirse al departamento de personal, para que le asignaran una oficina, como le habían dicho ayer cuando acepto el puesto.

Pronto se encontraba en detrás de una anciana que lo dirigía donde seria a partir de ese día su oficina, pudo oír como la anciana le daba la bienvenida, solo le dedico un triste gracias.

-Así que señor Li, de ahora en adelante esta será su oficina- anuncio cuando llegaron a una puerta-le advierto que la tendrá que compartir, ya que aquí las oficinas son demasiado amplias para una sola persona- dijo abriendo la puerta, y yo que pensé que tendría una oficina propia, pero en fin eso no sería un problema él quería empezar de nuevo no, ahora lo podría hacer, antes su actitud seria de total desagrado y ni siquiera intentaría relacionarse con su compañero, pero ahora que había cambiado trataría de llevarse bien con él y por qué no a lo mejor podrían tener una amistad.

En cuanto la anciana abrió la puerta de lo que de ahora en adelante seria mi nueva oficina, la mandíbula casi se me cae al suelo, en aquel espacio no tan grande que de ahora en adelante compartiría con otra persona, pues resulto ser ni nada menos que aquella castaña que me había perturbado; ahora sí que sería muy interesante el trabajo.

.1.1.1...1.

Notas de Autora:

Bueno pues que puedo decir, esta es una historia que ha salido de mi loca imaginación, hace mucho que no escribía, pero una de mis profesoras me animo a reiniciar este hábito que ya había dejado en el pasado, espero que les guste y si se compadecen dejen un Review ya sea para corregirme o lo que sea me sentiría muy feliz.


End file.
